Untitle
by Gay-sama
Summary: Aku merasakan bahwa hidup ini seperti cerita tanpa judul. Dan saat Guru Midget itu masuk ke dalam hidupku, semua menjadi lebih berwarna. Begitu indahnya sampai-sampai tak ada judul yang tepat untuk melukiskannya. Apa yang ia lakukan padaku?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, AU, PWP

**Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo

**Rate : **M

* * *

><p>Dulu aku hanya seorang remaja 17 tahun biasa. Menjalani hidup juga seperti biasa, itu menurutku. Semua berjalan layaknya sebuah cerita tanpa judul.<p>

Tapi… semenjak ia hadir dalam hidupku, wanita itu. Aku tak habis pikir, semua berubah. Kenapa harus seorang wanita? Bukan seorang gadis? Ketertarikanku padanya sangatlah kuat.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Hingga kehidupanku berubah seperti sebuah cerita yang lebih hidup. Tapi… tetap saja tak ada judul yang tepat untuk itu. Mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya _Untitle_.

* * *

><p><strong>UNTITLE<strong>

**:: **Gay** ::**

**Bagian I**

* * *

><p>Apa itu hidup? Aku tidak menyangka hidup pun bisa merubah nasip, kepribadian, bahkan segalanya. Aku lelah hidup seperti ini. Dikelilingi keributan sepanjang waktu dan tanpa henti sehari pun.<p>

Adakah seseorang yang bisa menarikku dari semua ini? Setiap hari Ayah selalu berteriak kepada Ibu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Semua sama saja, bahkan mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku sebagai seorang anak.

Tiada tempat untukku mengeluh karena aku hanyalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kurosaki. Orang-orang bilang, aku memiliki segalanya, gadis, harta, ketampanan, kepopuleran dan kebahagiaan.

Tapi apakah mereka tahu kebenarannya? Mereka salah! Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang gadis, harta, atau kepopuleran. Aku hanya butuh seseorang yang peduli padaku. Seandainya mereka tahu…

Selalu seperti ini, setiap hari sama, tak di rumah atau pun di sekolah. Orang-orang yang sama, wajah-wajah yang sama dan kelakukan yang sama.

Tak seorang pun gadis yang tak menyukaiku, setiap hari selalu saja… pandangan gadis-gadis itu seakan-akan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup, menjijikkan!

Senyuman mereka hanya karena aku seorang pria yang tampan? Atau kaya? Cih! Semua sama saja, mereka tak mempedulikanku sama sekali. Aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk mempedulikan mereka.

Aku hanya cukup memasang wajah seram dan kerutan tetap di dahi. Itu pasti cukup membuat mereka tak bertindak jauh terhadapku. Aku jengah dengan hidup yang membosankan.

"Hoi, Bro! Ayo ikut gue, lo sudah janji mau teraktir gue kan?" omongan yang sama dari seorang lelaki yang mengaku sahabatku.

Cih! Apa karena aku kaya kau mau berkata seperti itu? Seandainya aku miskin, kau takkan pernah berkata bahwa aku sahabatmu kan? Karena kau juga orang sederajat denganku, begitulah kau bilang.

"Gue males, kapan-kapan gue traktir," jawabku singkat padanya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Grimmjow hanya melengos dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak peduli, hari ini suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Makan saja aku tak nafsu, apalagi membelikannya makanan, aku malas.

Padahal dulu aku tak seperti ini. _Lo_ atau _gue_—bahasa itu baru kukenal sejak aku menginjak bangku SMU. Memaki atau membentak bahkan menghajar orang sudah makananku setiap hari.

Hidupku hancur karena mereka, kedua orang tua yang tak becus dan hanya memikirkan urusan masing-masing. Berteriak, itu saja yang mereka lakukan. Dan hari ini, aku tak akan pulang, aku lelah.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak. Ibu minta tolong kalian untuk diam dan perhatikan papan tulis!" teriak guru midget di depan kelas.

Cih! Semua guru sama saja. Suka mengatur sesuka hati mereka. Tapi maaf saja, itu tak berpengaruh padaku. Aku diam karena aku tak ingin bicara saja.

"Kurosaki, majulah ke depan dan ceritakan pengalamanmu dalam kompetisi renang musim lalu. Kau juaranya kan?" perintah guru midget itu kepadaku.

"Gue gak tahu, lo cerita sendiri kan bisa," kataku seperlunya, menurutku itu tak penting dan tak perlu kuceritakan, bukankah dia adalah guru olahraga renang kami, seharusnya dia lebih tahu dari pada aku.

Namanya Rukia Kuchiki, tapi aku memanggilnya guru midget karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan hanya sampai dadaku saja. Dia juga sama saja, selalu memerintahku dan melarangku.

"Musim ini akan dikirim minimal dua orang untuk berkompetisi, setidaknya berikan pengalamanmu," katanya dengan helaan napas sebelum berbicara, aku yakin kau lelah berbicara denganku.

Aku hanya membuang muka, tepatnya pada jendela di samping tempat dudukku. Aku ingin membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika aku loncat dari lantai dua ini, apakah aku bisa mati?

"Bukan urusan gue…" jawabku tanpa memandang ke arah guru midget itu.

Seluruh kelas tak bergeming, kecuali mereka yang mengaku sahabatku, mereka tertawa. Apa ada yang lucu? Kurasa mereka suka jika aku seperti ini. Cih! Teman yang menyesatkan.

Kurasa guru itu menyerah, baguslah. Guru yang menyusahkan. Setiap kali aku membolos dan merokok, selalu saja wanita itu menemukanku. Bagaimana bisa kebetulan itu terjadi berulang kali?

Wanita itu langsung menceramahiku di tempat. Aku sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan, bila semua orang melarangku, lebih baik aku mati. Karena tak ada yang mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini, brengsek!

"Bro, lo kenapa? Lagi bete'? Lo bisa ikut gue sekarang. Gue jamin lo bakal seneng, gimana?" tawar Grimmjow yang saat ini mendatangi mobilku sebelum aku beranjak pergi.

"Ayolah, Bos! Gue sayang lo, makanya gue pengen lo _happy _lagi, oke?" satu lagi yang mengaku sebagai sahabatku, namanya Renji Abarai. Kalau yang ini cukup pantas dibilang teman, tapi tidak untuk sahabat.

"Gue mau lo bawa ke mana? Sekarang gue ada urusan, bagaimana kalau besok? Gue pasti ikut." kataku sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memasang wajah sejutek mungkin, aku malas basa-basi.

Mereka sudah berteman denganku hampir dua tahun, karena sekarang kami menduduki kelas dua. Mereka pasti mengerti jika sikapku seperti ini, itu pertanda bahwa aku memang tak ingin diganggu.

"Oke, sekarang lo boleh gak ikut. Tapi besok lo gak bisa nolak lagi, Go." teriak lelaki pendek yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi samping mobilku, kurasa ia duduk tanpa seijinku. Namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Begitu mereka semua pergi, aku hanya bisa menatap kosong ke depan dan segera menginjak pedal gas. Kulajukan mobil sekencang mungkin. Dan saat aku berhasil keluar dari area sekolah.

Aku melihat guru midget itu bersama seorang pria jakung berambut hitam. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu di sana. Dan tentu saja aku tak peduli.

Sepertinya tak ada tempat yang paling tenang selain kembali ke sini. Area di belakang gedung sekolah. Aku bersandar pada sebuah tiang dan menghadap langsung pada kolam renang sekolah.

Cukup jauh memang, tapi aku bisa melihat bayangan biru dari kolam yang cukup luas itu. Satu hal yang bisa kulakukan selain memaki dan berkelahi hanyalah berenang. Dan aku menyukainya.

Kuhisap rokok yang kini bertengger di antara jariku. Sejak dua jam yang lalu aku menghisapnya, setidaknya mereka bilang dengan merokok masalah akan menjadi semakin ringan.

Dan yang paling terpenting dengan ini aku bisa cepat-cepat mati. Mungkin saja kan? Setidaknya bukan bunuh diri, karena aku ingin seperti ini dulu. Dalam hatiku, aku masih menginginkan sebuah harapan.

"Harapan? Cih! Benda apa itu?" kataku sambil tersenyum meremehkan, tak kusangka aku bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Sial!

**Byur!**

Suara air itu menghentikan lamuananku tentang kematian. Sepertinya aku tak sendiri di sini. Kenapa tidak ada tempat yang bisa kugunakan untuk sendiri? Aku berharap seseorang itu tak menemukanku.

Kupejamkan mata sejenak saat batang rokok ke-tujuh itu berakhir. Lidahku mulai terasa pahit dan kerongkonganku mulai terasa gatal dan kering. Aku harus beristirahat dulu.

"Ingin minum?" aku mendengar suara seseorang di depanku. Berhubung aku tak ingin diganggu, kubiarkan saja dia seperti itu.

"Hei, Kurosaki! Aku berbicara kepadamu. Kau tuli?" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit menjengahkanku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dengan malas. Seorang wanita yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Kenapa dia bisa selalu menemukanku? Kutatap ia dengan tajam. Aku bosan diganggu olehnya.

"Lo gak perlu peduli seperti itu pada gue. Gue mau lo pergi, sekarang!" aku mulai muak, apalagi membayangkan dia akan menceramahiku, aku malas!

Kutatap kedua matanya langsung dengan kilatan kebencian yang mendalam. Tak bisakah kau segera pergi? Kau malah diam saja seperti itu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi kau tersenyum. Aku benci orang yang tersenyum di hadapanku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," katanya tenang dan mengambil duduk tepat di belakang tiang yang kusandari sekarang. Kurasa ia tak mengerti kata-kataku.

"Kau tuli atau bodoh? Gue bilang pergi!" teriakku tak sabar, sepertinya dia mulai berani padaku, sialan!

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Karena bosan, kuambil lagi sebatang rokok dari sakuku dan menghidupkannya. Kuhisap sekali lagi, tapi sayang, sebuah tangan telah menggagalkanku menghisap untuk yang kedua kali.

"Boleh kutemani? Aku akan merokok bersamamu," kata guru midget itu yang membuatku terkejut sekilas.

Kubiarkan dia menyita rokokku dan kuambil lagi sebatang rokok untuk diriku sendiri. Saat aku akan menghisap rokok ke-sembilanku, kulirik ke belakang sejenak. Kulihat guru itu tak bercanda, dia benar-benar menghisapnya.

"Kau tak perlu membuang waktumu, Kurosaki. Bunuh diri saja sekarang, itu lebih baik untukmu," kata guru itu sambil terkikik pelan.

"Berhenti mengurusi kehidupan gue! Siapa lo? Jangan berkata seolah-olah lo mengerti gue. Sialan!" makiku pada orang yang kini bersandar di balik tubuhku, dan hanya tiang itu yang membatasi kami.

"Aku tahu kau hanya anak polos, selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Baik itu gadis, harta atau pun nama. Kulihat kau selalu mendapatkan tempat di sepuluh besar kelas. Lalu apa masalahnya?" jelasnya.

Aku tak mendengarkannya. Aku sekarang memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk bunuh diri karena ada satu orang yang menyetujuiku untuk melakukannya. Apa mungkin gantung diri saja?

"Sesuatu yang bisa merubahmu ya? Coba kupikirkan dulu…" katanya sok peduli padaku, tapi tentu saja aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku sekarang berpikir, apakah aku akan masuk neraka jika bunuh diri?

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku, Kurosaki? Bagilah padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia…" kata guru midget itu dengan nada berbisik seolah meyakinkanku.

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana jika aku melakukannya saat ini juga. Aku lelah jika terus-terusan berpikir.

Baru saja aku ingin beranjak dari tempat dudukku sekarang, tapi sesuatu membuatku membeku di tempat, "Aku peduli padamu, maukah kau berbagi padaku sedikit saja, Kurosaki?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku. Aku melihat sepasang iris violet itu menatap jauh ke dalam kedua mataku. Kulihat seulas senyum tertuju hanya untukku. Senyuman hangat yang pernah kulihat dulu, saat ibu begitu sangat memperhatikanku.

Wanita ini memiliki kharisma seperti ibu. Apakah semua orang yang lebih tua denganku memiliki perasaan sehangat itu? Aku tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku terlalu senang, tapi tak tahu cara mengungkapkannya.

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu." kataku cepat dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Satu hal yang tak kusadari. Aku berbicara lebih sopan kepada guru midget itu. Dan dia hanya tersenyum tulus sekali lagi. Aku yang sudah meninggalkan tempat itu hanya bisa terdiam, menatap kosong jalanan di depanku, ada sedikit perasaan hangat di hatiku.

Aku tak menyangka, ada tempat seperti ini sebelumnya di Karakura. Tepat seperti janji yang kukatakan kemarin, hari ini aku pergi bersama teman-temanku. Awalnya terpaksa, tapi ternyata tak terlalu buruk juga.

Kulirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dari diriku. Pandanganku sedikit kabur dan pendengaranku sedikit terganggu. Suara musik yang sangat kencang membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing.

Kutatap minuman yang sedari tadi kutenggak bersama Grimmjow. Air ini bisa membuatku lupa akan segalanya. Aku jadi ingin tersenyum terus. Dan lagi sekarang aku bisa tertawa lepas, benar-benar ajaib.

"Hoi, Ichigo! Ikut gue. Kita joget, Bro!" teriak Renji yang sekarang sudah setengah mabuk.

Aku yang tak pernah menenggak alkohol sebelumnya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka, aku mabuk berat. Saat kami semua menginjak lantai dansa, segerombolan wanita langsung mendekat ke arah kami.

Pakaian mereka sangat minim dan entah kenapa suhu tubuhku menjadi tinggi saat mereka menggesekkan badannya padaku. Aku yang sudah tak bisa membedakan antara U dan V ini hanya bisa bergerak santai mengikuti suara musik.

Kulihat mereka semua sudah menggandeng pasangan masing-masing dan membawanya menjauh. Mau apa mereka? Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku? Tak hanya Grimmjow, Renji dan Toushiro melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oi, Lo pada mau ke mana?" teriakku yang saat ini terjebak diantara tiga wanita yang sudah mencoba-coba untuk menyentuh tubuhku.

"Lo disini aja, Go. Gue ada urusan. Ahahaha," begitulah yang kudengar dari mulut Toushiro, anak pendek itu orang sibuk ternyata, begitulah pikirku.

Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kenapa mereka semua harus pergi? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti apa pun. Dilain sisi, seorang wanita sudah berani mengapit salah satu kakiku dan menggesekkan pahanya dengan milikku.

Hei, aku merasa sensasi geli di seluruh tubuhku. Tapi aku tak mengenalnya. Kudorong tubuhnya menjauh, tapi ia tetap saja mendekat dan kembali menggodaku.

"Pergi lo! Jangan ganggu gue! Murah lo! Lo cewek murah!" makiku dan langsung meninggalkan mereka semua untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di _club_ malam itu.

Karena pusing, kupejamkan kedua mataku untuk beberapa saat. Di sini sangat berisik, aku ingin pulang sekarang juga. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang. Tapi suara seseorang berhasil mengurungkan niatku.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Nemu. Aku harus meninggalkan Rukia. Aku tidak tahan lagi," pernyataan dari suara itu mampu membuatku menoleh dan mencari di mana sumber suara itu berasal.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang pria berambut hitam. Kurasa pria itu yang kulihat kemarin saat berbincang serius dengan guru midget di depan sekolah. Siapa dia? Dan kenapa dia harus meninggalkan wanita itu?

"Kau yakin, Kaien? Kau akan benar-benar meninggalkan istrimu? Dan pergi bersamaku ke Paris?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Sial! Jadi pria itu suami dari guru midget dan akan meninggalkannya bersama wanita lain. Sialan! Sebaiknya kuhajar saja suami brengsek seperti dia!

Kukepalkan sekeras mungkin kedua tanganku. Dengan cepat dan penuh emosi aku berdiri. Tapi… mataku langsung berkunang-kunang, dan dengan cepat tak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang mampu kulihat. Aku pingsan dan jatuh di lantai.

**Bruk!**

Kuangkat pintu mobil _Lamborghini Galardo_ milikku ke atas dengan sudah payah. Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing, mengingat aku baru kembali ke rumah sekitar jam lima pagi dalam keadaan mabuk pula.

Meskipun aku pulang sepagi itu, mana ada seorang pun yang peduli padaku? Dan sekarang aku baru sampai sekolah sekitar pukul sembilan pagi.

Karena malas mengikuti pelajaran, aku berjalan santai menuju atap gedung. Di sana juga ada kolam renang sekolah, namun ukurannya lebih kecil. Memandangi langit lewat pantulan air bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Brengsek lo, Grimm! Kepala gue kayak gini gara-gara lo! Sialan lo!" aku memaki seperti orang gila karena sang tersangka itu sama sekali tak ada di sini sekarang.

Begitu sampai di depan kolam renang, kulepas sepasang sepatuku dan langsung mencelupkan kedua kakiku ke dalam kolam. Kuambil sebatang rokok dari dalam tasku dan kusulut dengan korek api di sakuku. Sial! Lidahku terasa sangat pahit.

"Sialan lo, Grimm…" gumamku sambil memandangi sebatang rokok yang sedikit kumainkan di antara jari-jariku.

"Eh, Kurosaki. Sedang apa kau di sini?" kurasa barusan ada seseorang yang berani berbicara padaku, siapa dia?

Kupandangi gadis dengan tubuh sintal berambut coklat itu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya dia berbicara padaku.

"Pasti kau tidak mengenalku. Aku Orihime Inoue, tiga hari yang lalu aku baru masuk ke sekolah ini," katanya manis dan mengambil duduk tepat di sampingku.

Ternyata dia belum kenal siapa aku, ya sudahlah. Kuanggap saja kau tak ada, aku malas berdebat, kepalaku pusing sekali dan aku hanya ingin merokok disini.

"Wah, itu Bu Rukia ya? Sepertinya ia menuju kemari," katanya yang langsung mampu membuyarkan ketidakpedulianku.

Kupandangi terus wanita yang kini tengah mengenakan baju renang dan siap meluncur itu. Kurasa ia baik-baik saja. Dan karena ia tak benar-benar mendatangiku, kubiarkan saja ia terjebur ke dalam air.

"Bu Rukia itu manis sekali, benar kan, Kurosaki? Satu-satunya guru yang memiliki badan sekecil itu. Tapi galaknya bukan main ya? Hahaha…" kata Inoue lepas, kurasa ia tipe gadis periang.

Aku tak mempedulikan pernyataannya. Sekarang aku tengah disibukkan dengan pergerakan awan di langit. Cukup lama aku memperhatikan awan itu, hingga perkataan Inoue berhasil membuatku tersadar dan sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa Bu Rukia tak segera muncul ke permukaan ya? Dari tadi tak terlihat," katanya polos dan hanya memasang tampang bodoh sedari tadi.

"Sial!" aku yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan guru midget itu langsung saja terjun ke dalam air.

Aku terus berenang ke segala arah mencari guru midget itu. Sial, kukira ia baik-baik saja, ternyata dugaanku salah. Dan kenapa juga aku harus terjun ke dalam air? Sialan, dingin sekali. Seharusnya kubiarkan saja guru menyebalkan itu mati.

Dari kejauhan kulihat seorang wanita dengan santainya tertidur di tempat seperti ini, tepatnya di dasar kolam. Matanya terpejam sempurna, dan seluruh tubuhnya terpasrah mengikuti arus kecil air di sekitarnya.

Tanpa berbikir panjang, aku berenang cepat menuju ke arahnya, memeluk tubuhnya dan membawa guru midget itu segera keluar dari dalam air. Gadis dengan nama Inoue itu langsung mendatangiku dan menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan yang tak penting dan mengganggu.

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Kurosaki, selamatkan Bu Rukia." teriaknya yang kini mengambil posisi di sampingku.

Sial! Guru midget ini pingsan di dalam air. Bibirnya sangat pucat dan napasnya sangat lemah. Mungkin ia kurang tidur beberapa hari belakangan ini dan kurasa ia tak cukup makan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku harus segera membawanya ke UKS. Kuangkat tubuhnya, tapi… tubuh guru midget ini ringan sekali. Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit tenaga untuk mengangkatnya dan tak banyak lengan yang tertutupi saat aku menggendongnya.

Sangat nyaman untuk kuangkat seperti ini. Sial, aku jadi tak ingin melepaskannya, bahkan aku ingin selalu menggendongnya seperti ini. Tubuhnya hangat, wajahnya sangat pasrah dan lemah saat ku pandang. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau bisa meletakkan Bu Rukia di sini, Kurosaki." perintah dokter kesehatan sekolahku, Unohana Retsu.

Aku tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Inoue tetap saja terlihat panik dan terus saja menanyaiku. Karena malas, kutinggalkan saja mereka di sana. Aku ingin masuk kelas, setidaknya aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran Biologi sekarang, paling tidak ada salah satu pelajaran yang kusukai.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, sekolah pun sudah sangat sepi. Setelah sejam aku memandangi papan tulis di depanku, aku mulai jengah juga. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat keadaan guru midget itu di UKS, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir untuk apa juga aku ke sana.

Kuraih tas dan kutinggalkan kelas yang telah kosong melompong itu. Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Pasti guru midget itu sudah pulang.

Namun langkahku terhenti di depan UKS, pikiranku terbang melayang, mungkinkah guru itu baik-baik saja? Seharusnya tadi aku mengantarnya pulang saja daripada terjadi sesuatu saat ia di jalan. Dasar bodoh!

"Engh… ssshhh… Ouh, emhhh… jangan ber—henti…" aku mendengar suara yang begitu ganjil berasal dari ruangan di sampingku, tepatnya ruang laboratorium biologi.

"Lo boleh juga, terus goyangin pinggul lo…" sepertinya aku kenal pemilik suara ini.

Karena penasaran, kudekati salah satu jendela di ruangan itu. Cih! Benar saja, Grimmjow dengan tubuh polosnya tengah bersenang-senang dengan seorang siswi rupanya.

"Enghhh… u—uuuh… Grimm… lebih cepat dong… lebih da—lam lagi… ssshhh…" rancu seorang wanita berrambut hijau yang sama telanjangnya dengan Grimmjow.

Sial! Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat adegan seperti itu. Tubuhku menjadi panas dan milikku mulai menegang mendengarkan erangan mereka. Kulihat Grimmjow menggendong wanita itu dan menidurkannya pada salah satu meja panjang di hadapannya.

Grimmjow mengangkat kedua kaki siswi itu dan menyandarkannya pada kedua bahu miliknya. Entah apa yang bisa membuat wanita itu menjerit-jerit karena perbuatan Grimmjow.

Yang bisa kulihat hanya dua onggok daging manusia yang saling mendekat dan menjauh dengan cepat. Punggung Grimmjow terekspos di depanku dengan kedua kaki wanita itu bergelayut setengah mencekik leher Grimmjow.

Senikmat itukah? Sebelum aku ketahuan telah mengintip mereka, segera kutinggalkan rungan itu. Secara reflek kupegangi benda tegang di pangkal pahaku. Sial! Aku terangsang.

Setelah menghidupkan mesin mobilku, kuinjak pedal gas dengan santai dan perlahan mulai beranjak meninggalkan sekolah. Namun mobilku berhenti mendadak saat kulihat guru midget itu di seberang jalan.

Seorang pria, tepatnya suaminya membawa guru midget ke dalam mobil miliknya. Kulihat raut wajah wanita itu tak terlalu baik. Dengan cepat mobil tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan deruman suara berisik hingga hening setelahnya.

Kupandangi tempat di mana guru midget itu berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu. Jalanan terasa sangat sunyi namun lamunanku berakhir saat sebuah suara berhasil merusaknya.

"Oi, Ichigo! Jangan pergi dulu! Gue ada sesuatu buat lo!" teriak Grimmjow dari radius dua puluh meter.

Aku cuma mematikan mesin mobil dan menunggu Grimmjow tanpa ekspresi yang menunjukkan suatu ketertarikan. Lima menit telah berlalu dan lelaki itu kini berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Go, cewek ini suka sama lo. Lo tahu dia kan, Bro? Dia cewek yang dulu lo tolongin." kata Grimmjow yang sama sekali tak menarik perhatianku.

Aku sama sekali tak memandangnya, dari kaca spion aku hanya bisa melihat roknya yang sedikit kusut dengan baju yang berantakkan. Sial, padahal aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka diganggu wanita. Mereka menyusahkan dan cerewet.

"Na—namaku Neliel Tu Oderschvank... Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat," kata gadis itu lembut dan terkesan takut.

Karena aku masih menghargai Grimmjow, kutolehkan wajahku ke samping. Kedua mataku masih mencerminkan kejenuhan yang sama. Perempuan dengan rambut hijau itu? Cih, bukannya beberapa saat yang lalu kau bercinta dengan Grimmjow?

"Ya, lalu?" jawabku seadanya, kurasa aku mulai muak sekarang.

"Oh, ayolah Ichigo… Antar dia pulang, oke? Lo kan searah sama dia," kata Grimmjow dengan seringaian khas yang aku pun sudah jengah melihatnya.

"Oke, lo boleh masuk." kataku tanpa melihat ke arahnya lagi, aku jijik dengan wajah mereka, tapi aku juga bukan teman yang buruk untuk musuh dalam selimut sekali pun.

Perempuan dengan nama Neliel itu sepertinya sangat senang saat aku memperbolehkannya duduk di dalam mobil mewahku ini. Cih, mereka sama saja, hanya mementingkan urusan masing-masing. Dan takkan peduli kepadaku. Brengsek!

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>Bagaimana, <em>Readers<em>? Adegan lemon mungkin masih chapter depan. Jadi aku minta pendapat kalian dengan mereview fic ku ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan kutunggu pendapatnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, AU, Lemon, PWP

**Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo

**Rate : **M

* * *

><p><strong>UNTITLE<strong>

**:: **Gay** ::**

**Bagian II**

* * *

><p>Kubiarkan perempuan jalang itu masuk ke dalam mobilku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Karena Grimmjow yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya pulang. Mana mungkin aku menolak orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatku itu? Meskipun sahabat busuk sekali pun.<p>

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Perempuan dengan nama Neliel itu hanya sibuk merapikan dirinya. Kenapa juga ia mendekatiku sekarang? Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah bercinta dengan Grimmjow.

Begitu sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah berlantaikan tiga, Neliel memintaku untuk berhenti dan sejanak ia memandangku gugup dan memilih untuk tidak langsung keluar dari mobilku.

"Ichigo, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" katanya dengan nada tak yakin.

"Lo ngomong aja. Gue gak punya banyak waktu buat lo," kataku tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Perempuan itu menghela napas sekilas kemudian mulai berbicara, "Aku menyukaimu sejak waktu itu… waktu kau menolongku. Aku tidak ingin jawaban untuk sekarang, tapi aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jau…"

Belum sempat ia berbicara panjang lebar, aku langsung saja menjawab, "Oke, gue terima lo." kataku sambil memandang pantulan kaca spion dengan malas.

Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengatakan iya. Lagi pula takkan kubiarkan seorang perempuan hina seperti dia mencampuri kehidupanku lebih jauh setelah ini.

"Be—benarkah?" Neliel berteriak kencang kepadaku, sepertinya ia sangat senang. Tapi tidak untukku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Neliel yang mengerti bahwa aku sedang terburu-buru mengambil langkah untuk segera beranjak pergi, namun satu kecupan berhasil mendarat tepat di pipiku.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo… Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu, akan kulakukan apa pun yang kau mau," katanya selembut mungkin.

Aku tak memandangnya dan tak tertarik dengan kata-katanya. Kuinjak pedal gas dengan kuat dan melesat cepat meninggalkannya. Sial, berani-beraninya makhluk menjijikkan seperti dia menyentuhku.

"Sial!"

**II**

Aku tidak menyangka, kabar bahwa aku telah menjadi kekasih Neliel sudah menyebar seantero sekolah hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Perempuan bodoh!

"Hoi, Bro! Gue denger lo jadian ama tu cewek. Gue gak mimpi kan, Go?" tanya Renji dengan sangat antusias.

"Gue kira… lo bakal gak suka cewek forever, Go." pernyataan Toushiro itulah yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan.

Lain dengan Grimmjow, dari semua orang yang bertanya padaku, hanya makhluk ini yang begitu gembira mendengar kabar tersebut. Ia memelukku dari samping dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Gitu dong… itu baru sahabat gue!" katanya dengan senyuman lebar, lebih tepatnya senyuman dengan maksud tersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Yeah, terserah lo pada mau ngomong apa, gue gak peduli!" jawabku malas dan lebih suka memandangi pintu masuk kelas, hari ini guru _midget_ yang akan mengajar kan?

**II**

"Ano… Ichi, hari ini kita pulang bersama ya? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," Neliel yang mengaku dirinya sebagai kekasihku, sekarang mulai berani bicara rupanya.

Kutatap ia dengan pandangan datar, berani-beraninya ia meminta hal seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak merasa bahwa hal itu harus kulakukan meskipun aku sudah mengatakan iya untuk menjadi kekasihmu.

"Gue banyak urusan, entar malem aja gue jemput lo," kataku begitu saja, dan tentu saja asal, aku tak yakin akan menepati janji itu.

"Ba—baiklah, kutunggu di rumahku pukul delapan malam ya, Ichi?" katanya sambil mengecup pipiku sekali lagi.

Sial, bukan sekedar pipi, pelan-pelan ia mengecup sisi terujung dari bibirku. Dia mulai berani ternyata. Diakhiri dengan senyum kemenangan yang tersungging di bibirnya, ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap punggung perempuan itu dengan sangat tajam. Kuseka bibirku dengan kasar. Damn it!

"Jangan seperti itu, Kurosaki. Dia kekasihmu kan? Belajarlah sedikit lembut pada gadis," seseorang membuyarkan pikiranku, sepertinya aku mengenal nada suara ini.

Kubalikkan badanku, kulihat wanita yang kini mengenakan sebuah kaca mata baca berwarna putih dengan beberapa dokumen menumpuk di kedua sisi tangannya. Kurasa ia sedikit menghinaku.

"Terserah lo mau bilang apa, jangan campuri urusan gue, _Midget_!" kataku sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

Wanita itu mendelik karena aku baru saja menyebutnya _midget_. Dan kurasa aku mulai menyukai wanita ini. Segala ekspresi yang dibuat olehnya membuatku selalu bergejolak dan bereaksi.

"Kurosaki, ikut ibu ke ruang guru. Sekarang!" teriaknya sambil mengambil langkah mendahuluiku.

Aku yang mengikutinya dari belakang hanya bisa bersiul santai sambil memandangi tubuh kecilnya itu. Bukankah ia mirip seperti anak SMP bila di bandingkan harus menjadi seorang guru?

Lihat saja tubuhnya yang kecil itu… kakinya, tangannya, punggungnya, pinggulnya, dan… hei, bicara apa aku ini? Kenapa aku harus mengoreksi seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya sih? Sial!

"Gue butuh rokok sekarang," kataku sambil memijat dahi milikku dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, sepertinya otakku mulai terganggu.

"Kau boleh duduk, Kurosaki." kata guru _midget_ itu memerintahku. Aku tidak menyadarinya, ternyata aku sudah berada di ruang guru sekarang.

Ruangan ini sangat kosong. Berhubung jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, semua guru dan petugas di dalam sekolah ini pasti sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali aku dan guru _midget_ ini tentunya.

"Kudengar… kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Kurosaki. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyukai gadis," kata guru _midget_ itu sambil membereskan semua dokumen ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Perkataan lo sama aja. Gue gak peduli dan gak butuh pendapat lo," jawabku sekenanya, mataku masih disibukkan untuk mengamati bibir mungil guru _midget_ di hadapanku ini, menarik juga.

Kenapa bibir semungil itu begitu enak untuk diamati? Bibir itu terus bergerak dan membuatku ingin terus melihatnya. Sesekali kedua mata violet itu menatapku dengan berbagai ekspresi. Aku tak menyangka, semua yang ada pada dirinya mampu menyita perhatianku.

"Baiklah, ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi, Kurosaki. Dan sekarang waktunya kau untuk pulang ke rumah!" katanya dengan nada galak.

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Aku tak mampu menangkap semua yang dikatakannya karena aku hanya memperhatikan wajahnya sedari tadi. Sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti ini?

Tanpa berpikir panjang dan masih diselimuti perasaan heran. Kutinggalkan guru _midget _itu begitu saja. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kelas 2A, aku ingin merokok sebentar di sana.

"Nggghhh… Lo… masih inget janji lo… pa—da gue kan?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari kelas itu menghentikan langkahku untuk memasukinya. Aku yakin ini suara Grimmjow, sepertinya ia sedang berbicara pada seseorang, tapi bukankah ini sudah hampir malam hari. Kenapa ia belum pulang juga?

"Ssshh… nghhh… I—iya… Terima kasih… ahhh… bantuan—nya. Ouh… hmmm… Akhirnya a—aku bisa mendapat… mendapatkan Ichigoh..." jawab seseorang dan aku yakin itu adalah suara Neliel.

Aku mencoba untuk mengintip di balik jendela. Dan benar saja, kulihat tubuh polos Nelilel yang tengah berada di atas pangkuan Grimmjow. Keringat mengguyur seluruh tubuh mereka.

Payudara Neliel terus bergoyang menggoda karena sodokan kuat dari Grimmjow di bawahnya. Mataku tak bisa lepas melihatnya. Apalagi desahan kedua orang itu membuat milikku menegang dengan sendirinya.

Kedua tangan Grimmjow menjalar, meremas kuat kedua bongkah payudara Neliel yang terus mengacung ke atas haus akan sentuhan. Erangan Neliel bertambah. Dan bibir Grimmjow terus menghisap leher Neliel seakan ingin memakannya habis.

Seluruh tubuhku ikut merasakan panas. Otakku mulai menginginkan rasa yang mereka lakukan itu. Begitu nikmat, kasar dan menggairahkan. Dapat terlihat jelas dengan ekspresi wajah mereka.

Aku juga ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal semacam itu. Apalagi kullihat mereka sekarang berganti posisi dengan Neliel dalam posisi merangkak dan Grimmjow dengan senang hati menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Ah! Ah! Te—teruskanh… Ouh! Tidaaa…k!"

Kudengar suara Neliel begitu melengking merasakan sodokan kasar Grimmjow yang mungkin saja tak sanggup dibendungnya. Perempuan itu terkulai lemas, namun Grimmjow tetap saja menusukkan berulang kali miliknya ke dalam milik Neliel.

"Ssshhh… Lo udah keluar? Nghhh… Udah berapa kali lo? Masih tiga kan? Padahal gue belom sama sekali,"

Kudengar dengan angkuhnya Grimmjow mengatakan hal itu. Keluar? Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tak mengerti, yang kutahu Neliel terlihat sangat lelah sekarang.

Aku mencoba menahan diriku untuk tidak mengusik mereka. Segera kubuang pikiran kotor yang membisikiku untuk bergabung bersama meraka. Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju ruangan tepat di samping kelas 2A.

Aku memilih duduk tenang di pojok ruangan. Aku duduk di atas lantai dan mengambil posisi paling nyaman menurutku. Kuambil sebatang rokok dan mulai menghisapnya.

Suara desahan mereka masih terdengar samar-samar oleh kedua indra pendengaranku. Sial! Mereka belum selesai juga ternyata. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan, dan tanpa kuduga… aku mulai terlelap.

**II**

Dengan berjalan lemah, kutelusuri koridor-koridor gelap di sepanjang gedung ini. Mataku masih berkunang-kenang mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu seorang satpam membangunkanku dengan paksa.

Begitu mencapai tempat parkir, kulihat tak ada sebuah pun kendaraan yang terparkir di sini. Hanya mobil berwarna merah menyala dengan _design _rendah dan tanpa atap di atasnya.

Kurasa itu milikku, karena hanya aku saja yang belum beranjak pergi dari sekolah ini. Kumasukkan kunci milikku untuk membuka pintunya. Oh… ternyata benar, mobil ini milikku.

Mengingat baru tadi pagi aku membelinya, aku jadi lupa dengan mobil baruku ini. Tentu saja baru, aku tak ingin mengendarai mobil yang sudah terkotori dengan perempuan jalang seperti Neliel. Mengingatnya saja aku jijik. Cih!

**II**

Kumasuki rumah yang sudah sepi ini, kulirik jam dinding di sebelahku. Kedua jarumnya menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam tepat. Karena haus, tujuan pertamaku kali ini adalah dapur.

Kubuka kulkas di hadapanku dan kuambil sebotol air mineral di dalamnya. Belum sempat aku meminumnya, aku merasakan mual yang amat sangat. Aku menghirup bau anyir di dalam dapur ini.

Kutelusuri dan langkahku terhenti tepat di depan kamar mandi. Dengan ragu kubuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalamnya perlahan dan…

**Bruk!**

Aku jatuh terduduk, mataku membulat sempurna, mulutku menganga namun tak bisa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku, aku mendorong tubuhku yang mati rasa untuk mundur perlahan.

Kedua mata itu seakan keluar dan menatap ke arahku, darah segar terus menetes dari pergelangan tangannya. _Bathtub_ terisi penuh dengan cairan merah segar yang mampu membuatku miris dan bergidik.

"Aaaa…! Aaaa…! Aaaa…" suaraku terputus-putus, teriakanku menggema memekakkan telingaku sendiri.

Mataku menatap takut pada sesosok mayat yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di sana. Aku terus berteriak, tak ada tindakan lain yang mendominasi diriku. Aku syok, aku bingung, aku marah, aku sedih, aku gila!

"Tidaaak… Pergi! Pergi! Menjauh dariku!" aku berteriak tanpa maksud yang jelas.

Aku takut dengan tatapannya. Aku merasa tercekik, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Rasa takut memenuhi seluruh otakku, pikiranku dan membuatku paranoid seperti orang gila.

Telingaku berdengung tanpa sebab, jantungku berdetak keras hingga membuatku lemah. Kubalik tubuhku, aku berusaha merangkak meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi sepasang kaki menghentikan usahaku.

"Ma—masaki? Be… benarkah itu…" lelaki itu adalah ayahku, ia masih tertegun memandang ke dalam ruangan itu, sedangkan aku, aku mulai hilang kendali.

"Pergi! Biarkan aku lewat! Menjauh dariku!" aku berteriak seakan-akan di kejar oleh kematian yang menghantuiku sedari tadi.

Ayah yang menyadari tindakan anehku mulai bersimpuh di hadapanku dan memelukku cepat. Meremas tubuhku dengan kuat. Aku mendengar suara isakan tangis. Dia mengucap maaf padaku.

"Maafkan ayah, Nak… maafkan ayah…" katanya penuh sesal.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan bunuh aku! Pergi! Biarkan aku pergi!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin dan menghempaskan ayah dengan cepat.

Aku mendur dalam posisi masih duduk di atas lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, aku terus menghindari ayah, tapi gerakku terhenti saat punggungku menabrak sesuatu.

"Da—darah? Ti… tidak mungkin. Ini hanya mimpi, pasti hanya mimpi," kataku saat kubalikkan badan dan kulihat jelas dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Bibir pucat ibuku, mata ibuku, wajahnya… aku mulai menggelengkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Kusiapkan tanganku sendiri dan dengan segera kulayangkan menuju pipiku.

**Plak!**

Sakit, rasanya sakit. Dan saat kubuka kedua mataku. Semua tidak berubah. Aku mulai berdiri dan menatap ayahku yang semakin keras menangis. Kugigit bibir bawahku dengan kuat. Dan dengan cepat aku berlari. Berlari sekencang mungkin, aku tidak mau menerimanya. TIDAK!

**II**

"Gue beli semua minuman lo! Cepet lo bawa ke sini semua! Sekarang!" aku berteriak pada penjaga bar malam itu.

Penjaga bar itu hanya tersenyum dan memberiku sebotol penuh minuman. Kutenggak langsung di tempat hingga berceceran membasahi leher dan seragam yang kukenakan.

"Maaf, apa Anda seorang pelajar? Pelajar dilarang mengunjungi tempat ini," pelayan bar itu mulai berani menceramahiku ternyata.

Kuambil dompet dari sakuku, kuambil semua uang _cash_ yang kumiliki, kulemparkan tepat di wajahnya.

"Gue gak butuh nasehat lo! Gue cuma pengen beli semua minuman lo, Brengsek!" kataku mulai memaki.

Kurasa penjaga bar itu mulai takut dan menambah sebotol lagi bir untukku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mulai melihat sekeliling. Tak jauh beda dengan saat pertama kali aku kemari bersama Grimmjow. Berisik!

Tak terasa sebotol penuh bir sudah berpindah ke perutku. Aku mulai merasa pusing. Tapi aku merasa bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kutinggalkan penjaga bar yang tegah sibuk menghitung uang yang kuberikan tersebut. Aku memilih untuk turun ke lantai dansa.

"Minggir lo semua… gue mau lewat…" kudorong semua orang yang mengganggu langkah kakiku.

Tubuhku terhuyung ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mataku mulai kabur dan otakku mulai tak bekerja secara optimal. Badanku bergerak sesuai irama musik yang diputar oleh sang DJ. Semua terasa melayang dan samar, aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu sejenak.

Belum sampai semenit aku bersenang-senang. Empat orang gadis mulai mendekatiku, menghimpit tubuhku dan mengajakku berdekatan dengan mereka.

"Aaah… pergi lo! Lo pada cuma bisa ganggu orang seneng aja… sialan!" rancuku berusaha menjauhkan diri dari mereka.

Mereka tak mempedulikanku, malahan salah satu dari mereka mulai memelukku dan menggesekkan bibirnya di leherku kemudian berbisik, "Wanna sex with me?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, ternyata mereka menawarkan hal menarik padaku. Wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang dan dada padat dan besar yang terus menggesek dadaku.

Sial! Sebelah tanganku mulai menjalar dan memeras pantatnya yang sekal. Gadis itu menjadi semakin berani memelukku erat dan berbisik kembali, "I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo… tidurlah denganku malam ini…"

Aku menelan ludahku sejenak dan merasakan bagian kejantananku tengah di tekan-tekan olehnya dengan menggunakan salah satu paha miliknya. Aku jadi teringat akan Grimmjow dan Neliel beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan itu berhasil membuatku terangsang.

"Eeengh… menjauh dariku… pergi… aku sedang menuggu Kaien… kalian menggangguku…"

Sebuah suara berhasil membangunkanku dari godaan gadis hina yang sedari tadi merangsangku tersebut. Dengan segera kuhempaskan tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Dengan pandangan samar-samar kutunjuk wajahnya.

"Lo pelacur murahan! Gue gak sudi tidur ama lo, Brengsek!" teriakku sekeras mungkin hingga orang di sekelilingku mengamati kami berdua.

Kutinggalkan gadis yang tak jelas itu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke salah satu meja—dimana terdengar suara seseorang yang sungguh sangat kukenal.

"Pergi… kau bukan Kaien… pergi sekarang ju…ga…" kata wanita itu sambil mendorong seseorang yang hendak menciumnya.

Dengan gerak cepat aku mendorong dua lelaki itu menjauh. Mereka tengah mabuk berat ternyata. Kupandangi mereka dengan sangat tajam dan kubentak mereka dengan keras.

"Pergi lo semua! Enyah lo!"

Kedua laki-laki itu mulai berbalik dan menjauh. Dan saat kurasa keadaan sudah aman, dengan hati-hati aku mulai mengambil duduk tepat di samping wanita itu, tepatnya guru _midget_.

Wanita itu melihat ke arahku. Tiba-tiba ia menangis dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tak kumengerti. Aku mulai bingung sekarang.

"Kenapa kau baru datang? Sudah lama aku menunggumu di sini, Kaien. Aku kesepian… aku sangat merindukanmu…" guru _midget _itu mulai ambil bicara.

Kurasa ia juga mabuk berat sama sepertiku. Tapi aku cukup sadar untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Aku mulai ingat siapa Kaien. Bukankan dia adalah suami wanita ini? Jadi benar… lelaki itu meninggalkannya. Brengsek!

Saat aku mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang lalu, tanpa kusadari ia sudah naik di atas pangkuanku dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. Aku hanya terdiam saat melihat kedua matanya yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Kasihan sekali…

**Cup!**

Aku terkejut bukan main. Rasa mabukku menghilang seketika. Akal sehatku mulai bekerja mendadak. Ia mengecup bibirku, aku yang syok hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

Lama-kelamaan _guru midget_ ini mulai melumat bibirku, aku yang tak pernah sekalipun berciuman dengan seorang wanita hanya diam dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Ia menjilat bibirku dan membelai leherku lembut. Sensasi seperti ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi saat lidahnya masuk dan mulai mencampurkan saliva miliknya dengan milikku.

Tidak ada rasa jijik, aku merasa nikmat dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Namun kenikmatan itu musnah saat aku mulai merasakan gairahnya.

"Kau tetap tak mau membalasku… kenapa kau menjauhiku, Kaien? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" teriaknya sambil memukul dadaku.

Aku yang tak mengerti memilih untuk diam. Kepalaku sedikit berkunang-kunang setelah ciuman lama tersebut. Kini napasku terasa pendek dan kuhirup oksigen di sekitarku dengan rakus.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu. Aku akan selalu melayanimu. Jangan biarkan aku tersiksa seperti ini. Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan wanita lain. Aku sangat mencinta…"

Kututup mulutnya yang berisik itu menggunakan bibirku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih seperti ini. Kuemut semua bibir mungil miliknya—bibir yang sudah lama kuinginkan.

Sangat nikmat, menggairahkan dan membuatku ingin terus menghisapnya. Lebih nikmat dari rokok atau bir sekali pun. Dia tidak menolak, bahkan mulai memeluk leherku kembali dan menekannya.

Kurasakan aroma bir menyeruak dari mulutnya dan mulutku. Ini rasa yang sangat kuinginkan. Aku mulai memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang terus saja bergerak di atas pangkuanku.

Tak kupedulikan dimana saat ini kami berada. Aku hanya ingin terus mencium bibirnya, menghisap saliva miliknya dan menjamah tubuh mungilnya, pinggangnya, bahkan pantatnya.

"Engh… enghh… hmmm…" desahnya saat kulumat habis bibir bawahnya.

Air liur kami mulai menetes. Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana. Membuatku ingin memakannya, memilikinya dan… bercinta dengannya.

"Ah… bawa aku pulang, Kaien… ayo kita pulang…" itulah kata yang diucapkannya saat ia mendorong pelan dadaku dan mengakhiri ciuman kami.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku menurut dan terdiam saat tangan mungil itu menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya keluar dari klub malam tersebut. Dan yang kutahu, bila aku mengikutinya, aku akan merasakan… surga.

**II**

Guru _midget_ itu menghempaskanku ke sebuah ranjang besar berseprei putih bersih tanpa sedikit pun rasa ragu. Dengan cepat ia merangkak menyusuri kaki panjangku dan mengambil duduk tepat di atas milikku yang sedari tadi sudah mengacung keras.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan beberapa kali cegukan tepat di wajahku. Aku terus memandangi wajahnya terutama bibirnya, aku ingin merasakan bibir itu sekali lagi.

"Kubuat kau puas malam ini, Kaien… aku akan melayanimu… aku…" belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Bibir mungil itu sudah melahap leherku dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menjilatnya perlahan-lahan, kemudian dikecupnya beberapa kali kemudian digigitnya lembut namun menekan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, berharap bisa memudahkan akses untuknya. Permainan ini sangat menyengangkan dan mampu membuatku melayang.

Jari-jari lentiknya mulai melepas seluruh kancing seragam milikku hingga dada bidangku terekspos di depan matanya. Dijilatnya seluruh bagian dadaku hingga menuju ke perut. Aku hanya bisa terpejam dan mendesis seperti ular. Sial! Ini nikmat sekali.

"Engh…" wanita itu mendesah berkali-kali, desahan itu membuatku semakin bergairah dan terangsang, ajaib.

Perlahan ia mulai membuka ikat pingangku dan melepas resleting celanaku. Aku sedikit lega kerena kejantananku sedikit terlepas dari tekanan yang sedari tadi menyiksanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku merasakan nikmat yang luar bisa saat kurasakan sesuatu serasa menggigit kecil-kecil kejantananku. Aku mengerang dan melihat ke bawah dengan susah payah.

"Enghhh… apa yang… ah… kau lakuakan?" tanyaku yang tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, pandanganku kabur.

Tak ada jawaban yag kuperoleh. Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu membuka boxer milikku dan menarik semua celanaku hingga lepas dari kakiku. Dan sekarang aku hanya mengenakan kemejaku saja.

"Kau sudah tak sabar ya…" aku mendengar nada manja dari bibir wanita itu.

Saat aku mulai memfokuskan pandanganku, kulihat kejantananku sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun mengacung dengan kokohnya. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat kelaminku begitu besar dan panjang.

Dia yang masih berpakaian lengkap mulai merangkak lagi menuju tubuhku dan menindih perutku. Ia perlahan merunduk dan mulai menciumi leherku lagi.

Ia mendesah dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba gejolak kelelakianku merasa tak ingin dipuaskan olehnya. Aku merasa bahwa aku yang harus mendominasi, bukan dia. Aku merasa lemah dalam posisi seperti ini.

Dengan gerak cepat kubalik posisi kami, aku mengambil posisi mengurung tubuhnya. Kubiarkan ia terbaring pasrah di bawahku. Aku mulai menciumi bibirnya tanpa ampun. Sial! Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Berikan pendapat dan saran kalian dengan me-<strong>_**review**_** ya? Saya tunggu **_**review**_**-nya…**


End file.
